


The General Combat Roles of the Alternian Military

by Looking4AGoodTime8



Category: Hiveswap, Homestuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-02-27 13:31:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 5,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18740038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Looking4AGoodTime8/pseuds/Looking4AGoodTime8
Summary: So here’s what I think the basic makeup of the Alternian military would be. Starting from the Burgundy caste up.





	1. The Expendable Rust Bloods

**Author's Note:**

> I got the idea for the Necromancer class from another story on here. Can’t remember the name atm. I just know it was about Joey and Xefros being stuck in a cave and Xefros summoned a ghost to guide them out.
> 
> Note: this is my first fic ever on any website
> 
> Also: feel free to add to this in the comments and I’ll see about adding it.
> 
> Edit: the story is called “Ghosts” by Thatsrightdollface. For inspiration for the Necromancer class.

Alternian military roles

 

RUST BLOODS

 

These are the expendable foot soldiers that are thrown at the enemy in droves. Wether to overwhelm the enemy defenses, test an enemies’ position, or just for the laugh of seeing a bunch of low bloods lay a futile siege and watch as they get decimated.

 

Equipped with low grade armor (if any) and weapons only effective in numbers, you can guess that the average Rust soldier is meant to die within their first few military engagements. But should an individual prove lucky/tough/smart enough, and exceed their life expectancy, they might get a promotion to something a little higher than expendable canon fodder. With (marginally) better weapons and armor to boot!

 

However, should a Rust blood prove to have particularly powerful telekinetic abilities, they could be lodged into a different battalion that can provide support to their less telekinetically gifted comrades.

 

These support roles can vary wildly

Such as:

  * stopping enemy projectiles from reaching the frontline of advancing troops



 

  * banding their TK abilities together to form a TK battering ram for enemy gates



 

  * telekinetically thrown artillery shells from places where you can’t fit a tank or cannon



 

  * or maybe just a telekinetically enhanced soldier that uses their powers in concert with their own weapons. Like a jedi.



 

 

(CG: WHAT THE NOOK EMPTYING FUCK IS A JEDI? ME: Not now, Karkat.)

 

However: there is one trait that all burgundy blooded trolls share. Throughout their blood type, they invariably have the ability to contact the souls and spirits of the dead. It is their birthright, given that they are the closest to death out of all trolls (even right after they’re hatched). Some are trained specifically for this ability.

 

Those who actively exercise this ability and hone it are called Necromancers. This classification of Burgundy troll dates back to even before the trolls had writing, before the sea dwellers came from the oceans and united the tribal castes in a vast conquest lost to the sands of time.

 

Those whose sole purpose is to go to the dead things on and off the battlefield and utilize it for the empire. This could mean:

 

  * after a supposedly lost battle, when the enemy thinks the end is near, a necromancer raises the corpses of friend and foe alike to attack the beleaguered enemy forces along with the reserve troll forces that wait in hiding until after the dead are raised.



 

  * summon the souls of long- deadenemy generals or other high ranking enemies and extract as much information as possible



 

  * Laying to rest restless spirits that have outlived(?) their usefulness to the empire.


  * outright joining the rest of their burgundy comrades and sending concentrated necromantic energy at whatever poor fucker that they happen to see.


  * Or just going to any old cemetery (if the invaded world has any equivalent) and raising any relatively recently deceased corpses and have them wreak havoc across the land



 

Though they are meant to be expendable, the Burgundy caste is a force to be reckoned with.


	2. The Laboring Bronze Bloods

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Bronze caste: I got the idea from something that Skylla said during her play through on the friendsim.

Alternian military roles

 

BRONZE BLOODS

 

These are the backbone of the Alternian workforce. They move the supplies, stock the ammunition, repair/manufacture equipment, and (in some cases) serve as auxiliary troops to support the Rust Bloods.

 

Nearly limitless stamina, astounding strength (though nowhere near as strong as the Indigo Caste), durable bodies, and numbers only exceeded by the Burgundy caste have led to the position that most Bronze trolls share: the tireless workhorses that keep the Alternian war machine running smoothly.

 

  * They set up farms and ranches on subjugated worlds to keep the Empire fed



 

  * they populate the factories that produce and repair the vehicles, weapons, munitions, and armor



 

  * Transport the above mentioned equipment to and from the battlefield and keep it maintained.



 

  * Basically: if there’s an odd job that isn’t immediately related to active battle stations, there’s a Bronze troll already taking care of it.



 

 

There are also battle positions to be held by particularly hardy specimens of the Bronze caste. Although they are not as numerous as Burgundy trolls (though they are still quite populous), they are significantly stronger and more durable. This has led to those that prove themselves in the maturation trials (that all trolls, aside from the Sea-Dwellers, take before they leave Alternia) to become something more than another cog in the Alternain war machine. They are often used as enhancement forces to back up a Burgundy unit in certain situations.

 

However, there is one more ability that all Bronze trolls share: Their kinship with animals. Since time immemorial, when Bronze trolls lived on the open plains of Alternia, they have been able to commune with the beasts of the wild not just on Alternia, but those of other worlds. This has proven to be an indispensable resource that the Alternian military leadership took full advantage of.

 

A Bronze blooded Beast Whisperer could

 

  * convince birds and small insects to perform reconnaissance on enemy positions and carry messages



 

  * Commune with larger beasts to have them aid Alternian forces in battle. 



 

  * Or the Bronze trolls can commune with beasts of burden to have them help in their duties of transporting supplies and ammunition without using vehicles which could otherwise be used in battle.



 

Needless to say (though to do so aloud in the presence of a high blood would have you culled) the Alternian military would not be the ruthlessly efficient war machine it is without the Bronze caste to grease the wheels.

 


	3. The Powerhouses of the Empire: the Gold Bloods

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Gold caste.

Alternian Military Roles

 

GOLD BLOODS

 

These are the living batteries that serve to power Her Imperious Condescension’s space ships. Most ships in the Alternian fleet require at least one Gold troll to power. As for larger ships, it wouldn’t be uncommon to have hundreds of Gold bloods (depending on their power level) to power them.

 

You could say that when a Gold blood is hooked up to a ship, they become the ship. Where the ship is an extension of their bodies. The weapons mounted on the ship are their fists, the engines are their legs, the vast sensor arrays are their eyes and ears. But the captain of the ship (usually a Cerulean troll) is the brain. However, there are certain Gold trolls that aren’t strong enough to even power a drone. These trolls are utilized as beekeepers to produce mind honey. 

 

Mind honey has been a staple of the Gold bloods since ancient times. When they would set up Beehives in caves (though, in accordance with the Jades, ABSOLUTELY nowhere near the Mother Grub cavern), secluded parts of forestsand jungles in Olive territory, or even within a cart in a Bronze tribe’s caravan or farm. Mind Honey would make even the weakest Gold troll powerful enough to shake bedrock. Though this would come at the risk of burning out their powers or death from overexertion, if one wasn’t properly trained to handle the power surge. Gold bloods would consume this Honey to give themselves a MASSIVE power boost to defend themselves and their allies. Wether it be from hostile flora and/or fauna, rival tribes, or when they desperately tried to (and came oh so close to succeeding) save themselves and their friends from the Sea-dweller onslaught of old.

 

In modern times, Mind honey is used to power the Gold bloods who, in turn, power the ship. So the role of the beekeepers has hardly diminished in importance since then. They can usually be found nurturing bees on the ranches and farms that the Bronze caste operates.

 

Were it not for the Man of Blank Words, who convinced the Gold trolls to vie for peace with the sea dwellers (which lead their most powerful psionics into a trap that killed them all), history would have been very different. 

 

However, the ancient Gold Bloods were not stupid, the most powerful among them would leave behind their Princes, whose titles are Psiionics. Through these lineages, the Gold Bloods will always have hope for a leader once more. Though it is said that one of these Psiionics followed a Mutant who taught a path of peace (and was promptly enslaved to power the personal warship of Her Imperious Condescension herself), there is rumored to be at least two Princes that still dwell on Alternia.


	4. You’ll Never See Them Coming: The Olive Bloods

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Olive caste

Alternain Military Roles

 

OLIVE BLOODS

 

It has always been known, since before pre-history,that those who are unwelcome in the great forests and jungles of Alternia never leave them alive. And for good reason: the Olive Bloods.

 

They are hunters, plain and simple. Even among the fierce beasts of Alternia, they are almost impossible to kill, escape from, or hide from. Their senses can paint an almost perfect 3-dimensional picture of their surroundings. Taste, touch, smell, hearing, seeing; all are trained to their maximum capability before an Olive Blood is shipped off world to serve the Empire.

 

They can also be quite fast, faster than you would believe a biological organism can move. And silent. They’re as silent as a grave. They can move between the branches and shrubs like a breeze through tall grass. And oh so damningly clever. Usually, only a Burgundy Necromancer would be allowed entry into a forest once a sweep to give final rites to the dead of the various clans that dwell within. Or a convoy of Bronze trolls migrating to a different area. However, after the heads of the Gold blood tribes were murdered in the Sea-dweller trap. Some of the scattered remnants of their tribes were granted sanctuary in certain territories.

 

Nowadays, they are the elite assassins of the empire. Though the truly deadly operatives are few in number (relative to the literal billions of soldiers in the Alternian army) they are sent from world to world either in small packs or single lone agents for one purpose: eliminating a target.

 

Whether that target be a high ranking enemy, or a particularly troublesome fortress that, no matter how many assaults are thrown upon it, still won’t crack. The Olive Bloods can sneak in and do any number of things. Such as:

 

  * gather information



 

  * demolish certain structures within the fortress (or the walls themselves) with high-yieldexplosive charges



 

  * Sabotaging enemy supply lines



 

  * or just wreak general havoc upon the enemy through guerrilla tactics and psychological warfare. As they did to the Sea-dwellers when they invaded their forests so long ago.



 

However, there are legends as to their true loyalties. Some say that in the deepest, most ancient parts of their forests, they have forbidden histories scrawled upon the walls in caves and cliff faces. Depictions of a meteor with many tentacles crashing into the ocean, of a man with a perfectly spherical white head with white words flowing from him to a Fuchsia troll.... and of the Sea-Dwellers rising from the seas soon after. To set upon the surface world.

 

should someone be either brave or foolish enough to enter a certain forest, and should they be lucky enough, they might find a large parchment scroll, in a certain cave, telling of a suffering mutant troll. Preaching of a peaceful way that was practiced longer ago than any troll can imagine. All written down by his faithful disciple.

 

 


	5. The Nurturing Jade Bloods

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jade Caste

JADE BLOODS

Of course, this truly ancient caste does not engage in active combat. However, this does not mean that they are not a force to be reckoned with; for they care for the Mother Grubs and wrigglers on subjugated worlds. Should any prove foolish enough to see the brooding caverns as an easy target for assault, they shall be in for a rude awakening. For to threaten the wrigglers is to threaten the closest things that trolls have to sons and daughters. And there is no more violent a force than a parent in the pursuit of protecting their young. 

It is theorized that it is for this purpose that the Rainbow drinkers came to be; Immune to (and seeming to draw strength from) Alternia’s ferocious sun, able to feed from the blood of any caste (hence the name) and of any species, biologically immortal (much like the Fuchsia bloods), and nigh indestructible. Aside from the Olive Bloods in their ancient forests, it is said that the Rainbow drinkers are the only force that the Sea-Dwellers are said to have feared (not respected like the ever-honorable Indigo Bloods, but truly dreaded to face) in their conquests. Where there were only a few dozen (at most) Rainbow Drinker Jades in a single Brooding Cavern, an assault force of thousands would have to be launched in order to take control of it (with heavy casualties). If there were ever Pyrrhic victories in the Sea-Dweller conquests, it was surely in the Brooding Caverns.

It is said that the only ways to put down a Rainbow Drinker would be complete incineration, decapitation, impalement from a very specific type of wood, or literally tear and/or cut the body to pieces. Failure to do so would lead to the Rainbow Drinker to regenerate (at most with some light scarring), stand back up, and tear into the unfortunate enemy that failed to kill them with vigorous abandon.


	6. Keeping Her Imperious Condescension’s peace: the Teal Caste

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Teal caste

TEAL BLOODS 

Since the complete extermination of the Lime bloods, the Teals have been in the direct middle of the Blood Castes, the Teals keep the balance in law and order. If there is a deserter, the Legislaceraters will ensure that they are either executed, or forced back into the Alternian rank and file. If there is a high blood that is wasting resources or needlessly sending excessive amounts of soldiers into hopeless battles, the Teals will punish them and relieve them of their duties to make room for a more competent commander. 

Though they are lower on the spectrum than most of the Alternian commanders, they uphold the laws put forth by Her Imperial Condescension; they are comparable to a certain unexpected inquisition from a far off world that I’m sure you have no knowledge of. While it would otherwise be impossible for a troll of their position on the spectrum to subdue a high blood, they undergo specialized training during their maturation trials that allows them to be more than a match to almost any high blood.

Of course, because of the absurdly strenuous nature of this training (both mentally and physically), those that fail (and survive their failure) are thrown into various positions across the empire. Depending on the manner of their failure, they can have roles such as:

\- serving on Her Imperious Condescension’s ships as navel personnel.

\- Lesser law keepers throughout the Empire

\- guarding Bronze Bloods as they transport supplies 

\- or they are just thrown at the enemy as foot soldiers along with the Rust and Bronze trolls.

However, Teal trolls can have more uses than military. They are also the scholars and researchers of the Empire. They develop new weapons, ships, armor, medicine, etc. Though medicine is not widely researched, practiced, nor regarded with much respect, it is only allowed to be studied and practiced because it can keep a soldier fighting where they would have died, rather than improving the quality of life for the average troll (which it admittedly does). They study biology, chemistry, astronomy, mathematics, engineering, and other such fields of science to such a degree that it blurs the line between science and magic.

Though one area that is all but forbidden to study is history. While the Imperial Censors are exceptionally thorough, not even they can expunge every trace of certain figures throughout their extensive history. 

 

One miss Entykk has already found the traces of what they failed to see.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The cerulean cast.

CERULEAN BLOODS 

 

They are the captains of Her Imperial Condescension’s ships. With their telepathic abilities, they can control the Gold Bloods that are hooked up to their ships from the captain’s chair. They simply need to think a command, and the Gold Bloods will follow it. During space battles, the captains can link their telepathic abilities to create a real time comms network that will allow them to pull off maneuvers and formations without uttering a single word. All the while Teals are at their stations doing all the arcane technological things required to acquire targets, diverting power from one system to another, monitoring certain sections of the ship, and other such things that they do on spacecrafts that I don’t have the technological know how to describe at the moment. And Bronze trolls milling about the rest of the ship tending to the physical needs of the ship and repairing any damage that might occur during a battle.

However, not all Cobalt Bloods are as gifted with their telepathic abilities as the captains. Some are barely able to sense the thoughts of someone with whom they’re holding hands. In such cases, they can occupy a myriad of roles (due to their placement on the hemospetrum, they are afforded many opportunities that are unavailable for lower castes). Even without these telepathic abilities, a Cerulean troll by themself is still a force to be reckoned with; they are relatively quick, strong, and extremely clever. They can still serve as officers. Oftentimes leading from the front and the first into the fray, most are, admittedly, incorrigible glory hounds. Though, most of the time, they have the skills, strength, and wit to back up their arrogance. 

That does not mean that they do not bite off more than they can chew, in many cases. Countless Cerulean officers have died in what they perceived as “glorious” last stands. Other times, they take a risky gamble that (oftentimes quite literally) blows up in their face. Which is not very surprising, considering that most of their ancestral weapons rely on luck (which, to them, made the battle all the more exhilarating). A notable example would be a set of dice used by   
Marquis Spinneret Mindfang. Where her dice are now is quite the mystery. For anyone but me, of course.


	8. The Ever Honorable Indigo Caste

INDIGO BLOODS 

they are walking tanks that can rip enemy armor columns apart with their bare hands. They are the master artisans that create some of the most astonishing works of art. They are the honor guard that protect the highbloods above them.

They are the Ever Honorable Indigo Bloods. Of all the castes, their strength is second only to that of the Purple Bloods. Their honor is second to none. And their art has no equal.

If there were ever an equivalent to a knight in shining armor in Alternia’s long history, it would be the ancient Lords of the Mountains. They had mastered metallurgy when all other castes relied on bone,stone, and wood. Utilizing the magma that flowed from the volcanoes (that make up most of the Alternian mountain ranges) they could separate the molten metal from the molten rocks before they cooled together and went into the ground as ore. The cooled volcanic soil would be traded with the Bronze Bloods who would use it to fertilize the soil of their farms. The the metal that is left over would be used to make weapons, armor, farming equipment, building materials, tools, and anything else that would require metal.

Aside from metalwork, they are masters of stone masonry, jewel crafting, and engineering. By hollowing out the mountains and making their cities, they would find immeasurable amounts of jewels and precious metals. They would build great pillars to hold up the mountain caverns with the excavated stone. The extracted jewels and precious metals would be used to craft ornate jewelry and opulent decorations for their mountain halls.

In the modern day, the mining, construction and maintenance of ships and buildings, and other such facets of infrastructure are handled by specialized drones and Bronze Bloods. But they are overseen by the Indigo Bloods. Oftentimes joining in on the labor with them, Indigo Bloods are the first to dig into a new construction site, the first to take a pickaxe to a new mine, the ones to lay the first brick of a new fortress, and the ones to weld the first armor panels onto a spaceship. These are certainly trolls of the highest caliber. And their maturation trials ensure that only those of the highest honor, those of iron will, and keen mind may have the privilege of serving in Her Imperious Condescension’s forces.

Of course, not all Indigo Bloods are dedicated to constructing and maintaining infrastructure. They serve the roles of, in no particular order:

\- Overall field commanders: though the Cerulean trolls may be the captains and commanders of the foot soldiers, it is the Indigo Bloods that command the Cerulean officers.

\- Calvary: they can join the Calvary charges that the Bronze trolls form by communing with beasts and break enemy lines.

\- Anti-material task forces: this concept is actually quite simple: step 1: they locate enemy vehicles. (tanks, jeeps, cannons, APC’s, etc.) step 2: they proceed towards enemy vehicles’ location. Step 3: they arrive at the location of enemy vehicles. Step 4: they calmly and forcefully disassemble enemy vehicles with violent intent, usually using nothing more than their bare hands (gauntlets can be provided on request)

\- Artillery: you see that big gun mounted on the vehicle over yonder? The one that is about the size of a small refrigerator by itself? An Indigo Troll is able to wield one of those in each hand without too much difficulty. Just strap the weapons onto their arms (with the firing mechanism operable by the hand, obviously) and send a group them off to flatten an enemy regiment. Though most Indigo Bloods prefer a mighty set of bow and arrows (if they have to choose a weapon aside from their own bodies) they will reluctantly take the guns if ordered to. Speaking of bows and arrows-

\- Archers: the most preferred method of engagement for many Indigo Bloods (aside from the aforementioned method of just slapping on some armor and going into battle bare handed) is to use the bow and arrow. With giant metal bows that have draw strengths measured in tons, they can launch customizable arrows over a range of miles. 

 

Considering that the bow and arrow is one of the oldest weapons in the arsenal available to Indigo Bloods, it is no surprise that this weapon has such a high place of honor among their ranks. From their ancient mountaintop fortresses, they could cut down more than half of an entire invading force before they even reached the gates. Though they did just that when the Sea-Dwellers invaded their lands, and valiantly fought them when they breached their gates, and crushed them under their hammers when they reached the inner forges, they were conquered all the same.

Not to say they were totally broken. There have been a number of times throughout Alternian history that an Indigo Blood disobeyed a direct order from a superior. Though, these specific events were quite thoroughly eradicated by the Imperial censors. However, there is one legendary figure that has been remembered by the highest ranks of Indigo Bloods (via a strict oral tradition) for his mercy to a Disciple of a Signless mutant.


	9. The Motherfuckin Dark Carnival

PRUPLE BLOODS

Shock and awe. These are the frothing zealots and war priests who use their Chucklvoodoos to instill a frenzied rage in themselves and other troops around them. Nigh indestructible, as strong as an Indigo Blood, as fast as (if not faster than) Olive Bloods, all combined with a senseless fury that will make them keep wanting to fight long after the battle is over. Absolute mad lads and berserkers.

When the Man of Blank Words convinced the ancient Sea-Dwellers of their right to rule, and started them on their conquest of the surface world, The first opposition they encountered was that of the Purple Bloods. And what mighty opponents they were. Of course, the Sea-Dwellers swept away many a Bronze and Rust fishing village in their first forays onto the surface, but the first time they faced real resistance was when they came face to face with the ShitShows of the Dark Carnival .

As you can imagine, the Purple Bloods were not too forgiving of “Havin’ their mutherfuckin’ mellow aaaallll kindsa harshed by these water suckin’ motherfuckers”. They actually took great offense to it. In return, they showed the Sea-Dwellers the awesome power of the Chucklevoodoos. The Chucklevoodoos is the name given to the innate telepathic energy that emanates from all Purple Bloods. Even though they are few in number (relative to the entire population of Alternia), they are arguably the most powerful caste of all. The Sea-Dwellers found this out the hard way. But ultimately (and with heavy casualties), the Purple Bloods fell to them.

They are not so much different in the modern era. The ShitShows are still organized into much the same structure as they were in antiquity. 

\- MadLad: The most common Purple Blood soldier, MadLads use their Chucklevoodoos to instill an unspeakable rage in themselves and other Troll soldiers around them. They can serve as bullet sponges and/or full throttle assault units.

\- ChuckleFuck: The war priests that focus their training on honing their Chucklevoodoo skills to restore morale and have their allies fight until they are literally physically incapable of doing so. Much like a MadLad can do, but more effective. What sets ChuckleFucks aside from MadLads is that they can use their Chucklevoodoos to heal their allies’ wounds to send them back into the fight and channel their Chucklevoodoos to directly attack their enemies. By far, the fewer of the two units.

Both units can be referred to as MotherFuckers.A group of MotherFuckers make up a CircleJerk. A group of CircleJerks make up a GaggleFuck. And twelve GaggleFucks make up a ShitShow. Think of the ShitShows as individual clans within the Purple caste. With the heads of each clan holding the title of Subjuggulator.

As a general rule of thumb, there is usually only one ShitShow per planet that is currently under invasion. Any more than that and their combined Chucklevoodoos would put the Violet Bloods in the precarious situation of being overthrown by the Dark Carnival.


	10. The Conquering Violet Bloods

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Violet Caste

VIOLET BLOODS

These are the individuals that oversee the take over and subjugation of any planets invaded by the Empire. There may only be one general on each planet with an entourage of younger conquerors-to-be to aid them, but they are master tacticians and governors over the worlds they conquer in the name of Her Imperious Condescension.

One of the many major differences between the Violet Bloods and many of the enemies that populate the worlds they invade is time. Violet Bloods can live for entire millennia. They have endless patience. All they need to do is secure a single large cave system to establish a brooding cavern to repopulate the ranks, and they can keep throwing attacks at the enemy and crush any resistance that may arise. Wether the resistance lasts from initial invasion, to decades (or even centuries), they will eventually be broken and conquered.

It is in these conflicts that the younger attaches to the main Violet Blood general gain their experience as tacticians and strategists. Learning the ins and outs of such things as deployment, logistics, propaganda (where applicable), and so on. Considering their status in the Alternian hierarchy, it would be remiss of them to not take part in at least a few battles (lest they lose the respect of their underlings and become mutinied against), but they should be sure to not dirty their hands with too much fighting. Which is where a popular tradition originates: The Violet Blood general conducting an invasion shall personally participate in at least one battle: the first one. They shall be the ones to fire the first shot, launch the first attack, and draw first blood. This will also provide excellent experience for their young entourage of Violet Bloods. It shall be their trial by fire. 

Unlike the land-dwellers of Alternia, the maturation trials of a Violet Blood is their first full-scale battle. Should they die, then they die. Should they survive, they pass. But if one were to thrive; to keep a cool head and pull off strategic maneuvers that would take even their seasoned mentors by surprise while under heavy fire, should they fight with a ferocity that even a Subjuggulator would respect, and should they help govern in a way that not only secures another world in the Empire’s grip, but make it a veritable fountain of consistent, sustainable resources. They shall become the true treasures of Her Imperious Condescension.


	11. All Hail the Fuchsia Rulers

THE FUCHSIA BLOODS

 

When all hope is lost. When the impossible seems eminent and the invading forces of the Empire are being driven back, She will appear. When your weapons lay broken and unusable, and the battlefield is littered with the corpses of Trolls as far as the eye can see, She will come. When victory seems impossible and your spirit is broken, She will deliver it.

She shall descend from on high in her mighty warship to bring such devastation upon the enemy that it is just as likely she will destroy those who failed to conquer as those who will be conquered. She is cruel in Her wrath, unforgiving, pitiless. With such majestic beauty that one would easily mistake the feeling of awe within them for that of standing in the eye of a hurricane. You will look upon Her. You will know Her power. And you will rejoice.

For Her Imperious Condescension has entered the fray. And She will teach those who look upon Her the meaning of STRIFE!

Her Imperious Condescension is the single most powerful entity in the entirety of the Alternian Empire. It is very likely that She is the most powerful troll to ever exist. With Her blood, She can extend someone’s lifespan to equal to that of Her own. With Her ship, She could lay waste to entire armadas of enemy space ships. 

But when She sets foot upon the surface of a planet that managed to repel a Siege Force of the Alternian Empire, when She has finally found a worthy opponent in a species powerful enough to achieve such a thing. All She needs is Her 2xTrident, and what little comfort one would find in knowing they were worthy of dying by Her hand vanishes. 

She is a walking Calamity. A living, breathing force of nature. She goes into battle alone, seeking the largest pockets of the enemy population and wiping them out. Escorted by her ship which hovers in low orbit, it is there to record Her Imperious Condescension’s wrath to broadcast throughout the empire, rather than to aid Her in battle. She hunts down every living thing and destroys it, wether they be Troll (for their failure to conquer the enemy) or the enemy themselves. After she is done scouring the offending planet of all sentient life, she leaves it in the hands of the Bronze and Jade Bloods. So that they may raise from the surface enough food and Trolls to replenish the Trolls lost in the failed invasion.

Though, even with all of that power, she is still but a mere servant.


End file.
